Let the Young Dream Dreams
by GrayFox474
Summary: The tale of the beginning of Fisherman's Horizon, the Balamb Nationalist Party and the events surrounding the Esthar Balamb War. Set 10 years after the end of the game, this tale spans 3 timelines and tells of what leads to the utter decay of a nation.


Author's Note: Well, here it is, my newest idea. It is a tribute to my favorite place and my favorite song in the game that has meant so much to me, Fisherman's Horizon. There are 3 separate timelines that take place in this story, the earliest being the Estharian Frontier, that takes place 45 years ago. The next in order, is the Balamb Nationalist Party, which takes place 2 years ago from the last timeline which is of course, Present Day. The present day timeline takes place 10 years after the events of the game. I will be doing my best to update this weekly so you will have a more consistent basis for when to expect it but I can't promise anything, but I do have three chapters written so far for you all. I hope it really makes you think, and I think the epic scale of this is so far beyond "It's Raining in Winhill" so I hope you enjoy it. Here it is, Let the Young Dream Dreams.

Until next time,

GrayFox

* * *

**Present Day**

Zell stood at the railing, watching the waves crash against the side of the dome known as Fisherman's Horizon. They came in sets, first a set of two, then calm, then a set of three and calm.

Zell sighed a deep heavy sigh. One that didn't do justice to the torment he had been through. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, without so much as turning his head, Zell knew who it was. The kind presence didn't move, it just stayed there, the hand never losing it's warm, inviting aura.

With an exerted effort to lift his head from the crashing waves, Zell turned to look at the elderly man behind him.

"Hello Albert." Zell said tiredly.

"Zell, I know it's only been a week but I want you to know…you're a good man." Albert's sincerity shone through what he said.

Zell shook his head. "No, I'm not. I've condemned 500 people to death on a metal island in the middle of a war. And what's worse…I've offered all of Fisherman's Horizon the same judgment. I've turned this city into nothing more than a refugee camp." Zell lamented.

"You did what was right." Albert smiled at the young man.

Zell brushed off Albert's comment. "It doesn't matter anymore." Zell whispered.

"Do you think what you did was right?" Albert questioned.

"I think I did what I had to do." Zell replied.

"That wasn't my question; do you think you did what was right?" Albert repeated.

Zell paused a moment to consider it. "Yes…I think I did the right thing." Zell said as a tear fell from his eye.

Albert's hand found it's way to Zell's shoulder. Albert squeezed softly as he spoke, "That's because you did the right thing. Why despair? These people owe you their lives."

Zell nodded and said "I just wish someone could possibly understand what I'm going through." Zell said wistfully.

Albert smiled. "Follow me Zell." As Albert began to walk away from the outer circle of Fisherman's Horizon, Zell followed. They took the steps down towards the dome slowly; Albert wasn't in the same shape he used to be in.

Zell looked out at the vast encampments of people from Balamb Garden.

(Those poor downtrodden people…what have I done?) Zell thought to himself.

Sure enough, these people slept in nothing more than sleeping bags and small tents had been donated to the families. They were the only things that were quick enough to produce for a 500-person influx in Fisherman's Horizon's population.

Yet, despite the conditions, the people were grateful and interspersed in the crowds of quasi-refugees were various members of the FH community offering up anything and everything to make the Balambians more comfortable.

Zell watched as one man handed out an alarm clock to a family of four. Over on the other side of the inward-sloped dome stood an elderly woman giving a pair of socks to a young student in order for him to stay warm as night approached. The city was so warm and inviting to their unexpected guests.

When Zell looked back to the stairs, Albert was already at the bottom, waiting for Zell to continue down them. When Zell finally reached the bottom, they made their way over to the inn.

As soon as they entered the inn, Albert found himself a chair and sat down. Zell leaned back against the wall and focused on the man who was seated before him.

"Zell, have you ever heard the story of Fisherman's Horizon's beginnings?" Albert asked inquisitively.

Zell shook his head, his appearance still giving off the impression that his thoughts were elsewhere.

"This city was started 45 years ago, when I was still a young man, only a few years older than you are now." Zell nodded but he seemed to be staring straight through Albert.

"My story's not that different than yours Zell." The statement caught Zell's attention and grasped it.

"This city…this whole Eden, is my doing. 45 years later, I still find myself here, dealing with new wars and new faces. But you know what Zell, if I could go back, knowing what I know now…I still wouldn't change a thing. It's what the people who live here today needed."

Zell was intrigued. "What happened?"

"It started off with a national competition, two nations vying for military superiority. Esthar and the newly formed Galbadia, the events leading to the creation of Fisherman's Horizon changed the face of the world. Zell, I must warn you though, it's a rather long tale."

Zell scoffed. "I don't think we'll have much else to do."

Albert smiled his pleasant smile. "Picture me at the spry young age of 30…"

As Zell awoke the next afternoon, he realized how late he must've stayed up. Albert's story had kept him up all night and into the early hours of the morning. As Zell sat up, he rubbed the circular scar on his right arm. It still hurt, as intensely as ever a week after the injury.

When Zell finally gained enough willpower to get out of bed, he noticed a crowd gathering in the center of the dome.

Zell felt a tap on his back and he turned around. There she was, despite the trauma and the lack of sleep over the previous few weeks; she still looked as beautiful as ever. The smile that played across her lips lit up the rest of her face. Zell couldn't help but smile even though he felt like crying.

"Hello Selphie." Zell said happily. She found her way into his arms quickly and nestled her head under his chin.

Zell could see walking behind her was her fiancé and his previous headmaster.

Selphie began to pull away as the two men got close. Zell looked over at Martine.

"What's all the commotion about?" Zell asked.

Martine's response was officer-like, rigid, yet filled with a grim anguish. "Today's the day they've decided to demolish the other two bridges, Mayor Dobe thinks it will be the best way of showing some form of neutrality and ultimately protect us from any form of land assault. The Estharian Air Fleet can't save us all the time." Martine laughed at his final comment. Zell, Selphie and Irvine didn't find it funny, it had been their lives on the line.

"Well, it's about time, shall we go watch?" Martine continued. Zell looked over at Irvine. Irvine stared at Zell's eyes for a moment and without a word he nodded gently.

They quickly found their way to the Estharian bridge on the outer ring. From their higher vantage point, they could see the crew putting the finishing touches on the bridge to prepare it for demolition. The crowds below them were much closer to the bridge but from up here, the water seemed to stretch for miles with only the faint backdrop of the Estharian continent in the distance. They continued to walk along the outer ring when they ran into the man who had initiated this endeavor.

"It's good to see your faces." Mayor Dobe smiled. Zell put out his hand and Mayor Dobe eagerly shook it.

"Look, they're coming back in." Martine commented, pointing to the crew leaving the bridge. They could hear the chanting countdown from the crowd below.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…" A tear fell from Mayor Dobe's eye as the crowd chanted "One!" The ensuing explosion rocked the entire dome.

When the fiery ball disappeared, the bridge continued to fall in a chain reaction due to the lack of support underneath the bridge. With his eyes still watery, Mayor Dobe patted Zell on the shoulder as he walked away. Suddenly, Dobe turned around and faced Zell.

"So, what do you think of this place?"

Zell didn't speak a word, he just turned his eyes to the ground.

"Don't worry Zell, things will get better, I know they will." Dobe spoke comfortingly.

Zell's passion-filled eyes caught the older man's stare and he spoke a phrase that had not entered the mayor's ears for 45 years.

"Let the young dream dreams."

The soft and utter despair of the statement echoed clearly in Dobe's mind.

Mayor Dobe began to sob as he went to embrace the younger man. He spoke brokenly as he tried to convey a message in between sobs.

"This place…will be good to you…as it was to me." Dobe released Zell and wiped away tears as he walked away.

Behind Zell, Irvine and Selphie watched the last flames on the bridge die out as they hit the clear ocean water.


End file.
